


You Are (Mine)

by exovelvetwriters



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, EXOVelvet, F/M, Horror, Mystery, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters
Summary: Yeri's attempt to socialize was a total bust but then someone caught her attention. He had the most amber eyes she’d ever seen-like those of a lion.Genre: Horror/Mystery/Thriller, Prompt: Rendezvous
Relationships: Kim Yerim | Yeri & Park Chanyeol, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 9
Collections: EXOVelvetWritersFest 2.0





	You Are (Mine)

**Yeri always hated dressing up.** Even as a kid, she resented having to peel off her own clothes to pull on the personality of someone else. She felt confident with who she was and didn't want to disguise herself. Yet, still, every year Halloween came around and she was expected to become a different person.

Tonight was no different. Now twenty-five years old, her good friends-a married couple named Jongdae and Sooyoung Kim-were throwing a party and she had been invited. Though reluctant to make an appearance, she worried too many no-shows to this type of event would eventually result in her total exclusion from society.

So Yeri donned the unimaginative but customer ‘sexy witch’ outfit, complete with stockings, a very short skirt and a witch’s hat, and headed out to the party. Yeri, the ever perfectionist that she got from her sister Joohyun, paused on her friend’s doorstep, she smoothed down her skirt and repositioned her hat. Music and voices blared from behind the door.

Knowing that no one would hear her knocking, Yeri let herself in. The mixed smell of booze, food, smoke and a whole lot more welcomed her. Bodies pressed on every side, drinks held in hand. The other guests eyed her as she passed. Most of their faces were hidden behind mases-ghosts, goblins, ghouls, demons-and she had no idea if she knew any of them or not.

She spotted Sooyoung in the kitchen, doling out drinks to her guests. Her friend had gone for an outfit almost as unimaginative as her own-a cat-and black lycra clung to every inch of her extremely curvy body. A mask adorned her face, with not so cat-like sparkles all over it.

The newly wed saw her coming and waved a hand, beckoning her over.

“Hi!” she exclaimed, hugging her sideways and kissing her left cheek. “I’m so glad you came!”

“I can’t believe you force me to come to these things. You know how I hate large crowds!” gesturing to her friend’s guests. “Big parties!”

“You can’t stay locked up in your house on your own for the rest of your life. You’re going to die an old maid.”

She rolled her eyes. “Gee, Thanks,” she said. “But sometimes I think dying an old maid would be preferable to making small talk to a load of people I not only don't know, but whose faces I can’t even see.”

Sooyoung shoved a large glass of cold white wine into her hand. “Here, get that down you. It’ll help loosen you up.”

“I hope that wasn’t a jibe at me being uptight.”

“Never.”

Yeri scoured the party-goers, trying to figure out if she knew anyone. She saw someone dressed up as a mummy and she’s pretty sure that may be Jongdae’s best friend Baekhyun. She made her way through the crowd and approached him. “Baekhyun!” she tapped his shoulders to get his attention. “Hey! It’s been aw-” 

“What?” The guy removed his mummy mask and unfortunately for Yeri, he’s not what he thought he is. “I’m sorry! I thought you’re someone I know.” She sheepishly said, and apologized again at the man and the woman who he’s talking to.

Embarrassed by the fiasco, she backed away and settled in a corner a little far from the crowd. Nursing her glass of wine, Yeri’s starting to regret coming to this party. She should've been binge-watching some trashy Netflix series by now and finished the lasagna she made earlier for breakfast.

Yeri was contemplating whether to come home or stay a bit longer when someone caught her attention, but it wasn’t because she knew him. One of the guests stood aside from everyone else, not making the customary small talk, dancing in the middle, or even drinking. Yeri caught his eye and had to stop herself from stepping back in surprise. He had the most amber eyes she’d ever seen-like those of a lion.

His face had been worked in some kind of make-up, like rippled, burned skin, and painted red. The red paint continued down over his naked upper torso. He must have waxed because not a single hair marred his smooth skin or ruined the perfect paint job. Fur harem pants covered his lower half and bizarrely, big biker boots completed the outfit.

Despite his hideous disguise, Yeri didn’t miss the broad shoulders and well-rounded curves of this particular trick-or-treater’s biceps. He was certainly well built, despite the freaky outfit.

“Who’s that guy?” she asked, pulling Sooyoung aside as she was about to pass by her, and nodding over at the tall muscular stranger.

Sooyoung’s eyes narrowed behind her cat mask. “I’m not sure. I think he came with one of Jongdae’s friends. Of course, it’s hard to tell with that weird mask, but I am pretty sure I’d have clocked that body before I knew him. Excuse me a second, I’ve just spotted someone I need to talk to.”

Her friend sauntered away, leaving Yeri in her little corner feeling awkward. She took a large swig of her wine, hoping to calm her nerves. Her eyes were drawn back to the spot where she’d seen the man in the red make-up and her stomach dipped in disappointment. He’s gone.

A voice spoke next to her ear. “I couldn’t help but notice you’ve been staring at me.”

Yeri jumped and spun around to find the man she’d been watching staring down at her. His huge frame dwarfed her petite five-foot-two stature.

Her cheeks flushed. “It’s the outfit,” she said. “I’ve never seen anything quite like it.”

“Thank you,” he said, smiling at her, revealing his beautiful straight white teeth.”I always like making an effort.”

She raised her eyebrows. “I can see that. What’s your name?”

“Prince Chanyeol,” he told her, with no hint of a smile on his face.

Yeri grinned. “Prince of what?”

“Prince of darkness.”

She laughed. “Don’t tell me you’re like one of those method actors who always stay in character.”

Now he smiled, flashing those perfect white teeth. “No. I come in many forms.”

Her eyes roved his chest. “I bet you do.” She dragged her eyes away, aware that she was blatantly perving. “So who do you know here? Did you come with some of Jongdae’s friends?”

“Oh, I know pretty much everyone,” he laughed. “But that doesnt mean I enjoy hanging out with them. These things are always a bit much for me. I prefer things to be on a more...intimate scale.”

His words rang true to Yeri. Perhaps she and this beast of a man had something in common?

“I’m the same,” she admitted. “I can’t stand big parties.”

“So let’s go somewhere more private,” he said, moving to take hold of her hand.

“Hey, no,” she said, batting his hand away. His brazenness had taken her by surprise. “I don’t like men who play dress up.”

But he leaned toward her, his breath fiercely hot against her. “Who said I had dressed up?”

A delicious shiver ran down her spine and settled deep in her lower region. She couldn't deny this guy was unbelievably sexy. Even through the make-up, she could still see his luscious lips and the depths of those amazing amber eyes. It had been awhile since she’d been laid bare in the hands of a man, and this guy seemed like a very good place in which to break her famine.

Yeri slipped her palm into his large hand and before she knew what was happening, he’d whisked her through the throngs of people and into one of the bedrooms. A pile of coats were bundled on the bed and she stood beside it, once again feeling awkward.

“Turn around,” he instructed, his eyes burning in the dim light.

_ Burning? How could they be burning? _

But she didn't get the chance to think about it any further because he pulled on her arm and twisted her around so she faced the bed. Her heart pounded in her chest.  _ This is crazy! She didn’t do things like this. _

Yet somehow she wanted to. She never did anything out of ordinary and here she was, about to put herself in the hands of this bizarre but charismatic man.

He bent her over the bed and pushed up her skirt, flipping it over her back. She stood, exposed in her panties, suspenders, and heels, but even this modicum of clothing didn’t last for long. His hot hands slid down the curve of her hips, catching her panties in his fingertips. In one smooth move, he rolled them down over her ass and thighs. Yeri stepped out of the ring of lace and he tossed them away.

Her inner sheath clenched in anticipation. She’d never wanted to be fucked so much in her life.

Heat radiated from his skin, burning into her back.

_ How could someone survive with such a fever? _

Yeri ignored all the questions going through her head, lost in the sensation he’s making her feel. Pleasure soared through her body, making head spin.

She’d never experienced anything like it before-a whole new level of being fucked.

He stomped on the ground, the sound like horses’ hooves. She glanced back to see his head tipped back, his lips parted as he revelled in his own pleasure. But just before she turned back to the bed, she caught a glimpse of something white and curved growing from his forehead-horns!

The fear she should have felt was smothered by the ecstasy racing through her body. Nobody had touched her in such a way before, as though he stimulated the essence of her soul.

To add to her pleasure, he reached around her body and his burning fingers found her swollen clit. Already engorged with arousal, the added heat and pressure of the circular motion he applied tipper her over the edge.

Suddenly her orgasm mounted through her, too powerful for her body to contain. The room swam, her consciousness washed away, battered by the storm.

Just before she lost consciousness, he leaned over and kissed the back of her neck, his lips burning her flesh, and she heard him say, 

“Now you are mine…”

Yeri woke up on the spare bed, confused and disoriented. From outside the bedroom door, the sounds of the party continued-music playing, laughter, and people talking. She remembered what had happened and sat up, looking around. She felt sore between her thighs, a throbbing ache. But her lover was no longer in the room.

Remembering how he’d kissed her, she got to her feet and made her way to the mirror. A light switch was beside the vanity stand and she flicked the switch, flooding the room with light.

Yeri twisted her neck around. Reflected in the mirror, her pale skin now branded with a red birthmark in the shape of a kiss.

Prince of darkness. He’d told her.

And now she was his queen.

  
**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments for our author! <3 You could also leave a like and share with your friends on Twitter! Just look for our festival thread on @exovelvetwrtrs.


End file.
